1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for assembling component parts of products manufactured by assembling a plurality of component parts coaxially.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing products by assembling a plurality of component parts coaxially, e.g., in manufacturing motors by assembling various component parts such as a stator and a rotor in a yoke, jigs are generally used to assemble the various component parts.
Conventionally, in the case of motors, for instance, after individual parts such as stators and rotors are fabricated, the individual parts are fetched separately for each kind, and are assembled by means of jigs provided independently for each kind of component parts. That is, with the conventional method and apparatus for assembling component parts, the jigs for assembling the component parts as well as the assembling processes are made independent of each other and, hence, lacked interrelatedness in the operation.
For this reason, it has been difficult to set the assembling processes in a continuous manner and assemble a plurality of products simultaneously, so that there has been the problem that the operational efficiency in assembly is poor.